


Secrets of Skulls and flames

by Kristy_Senju



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cutting, Depression, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristy_Senju/pseuds/Kristy_Senju
Summary: Nico and Leo will uncover each others past as they experience a betrayal from the ones they thought would bring them happiness. They run from there pain and bury there pasts. Will Leo uncover the pain of Nico's sacrifices? Will Nico ever see that maybe him Leo aren't to different? Find out soon. This Yaoi boy X boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of this fandom. Warning lots of triggers, I wrote this to release stress. There's a lot of dark subjects, mainly referenced and/or expressed. So if you think you might be triggered please click away. If not by all means read and please review.

Dear reader,

This is a valdangelo, sorry to those who are solangelo and caleo fans. This a yaoi so therefore boyxboy. This my first time writing yaoi so if you review give me ideas to continue. Readers of my other fanfic i'm still writing and lacking inspiration so if you want help me and send me ideas. Still writing not abandoned.  On to the story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nico and Leo and basically the awesomeness_ _that is PJO and HOO. But I do own plot line and lines from poems i wrote._

 

_ Two months earlier _

**Nico:**

After leaving Percy gaping at me, flapping his mouth like a dead fish, I started my walk back to Will Solace who waited for me at the top of the hill his arms crossed.

“Alright, deathboy, you owe me those three days let's go.”

“Stop calling me that” I growled and made my way to the infirmary and called behind my shoulder, “ let’s go sunshine”. The walk to the infirmary was short but to my lungs  it felt like a marathon. It wasn't that I hated Will, it was the completely opposite I just don't like to be touched. The scars on my body are only for me I don't want to be a burden. I'm a son of Hades my demeanor and control of my emotions is all I have. I try to fight everything around me and Mr. Sunshine isn't helping. Especially these dumb feelings that should have suffocated long ago after Percy I was finally free of everything. 

 

**Will:**

_ Three days later _

“Okay deathboy, time for your last check up and you're good to do whatever sons of the big three do.” I say.

“ Solace, when can I use my powers.”

“ We’re going to find out, deathboy.”

“Don’t fucking call me that”

“Aww, you know you love it.”

“Yeah, yeah doctor sunshine.”

“I’m hurt” I let out a wiry laugh “let’s go”.

“Alright deathboy, take you shirt off.” As Nico sits down on the gurney and removes his to big aviator jacket with its scratches, tears and patches of too many monster attacks. He looks so fragile surrounded by all this light, pale italian skin tone is covered in scars. He lays down quickly, I never see his back.  _ The eyes always draw me, I can never see past them, those black holes that seem empty of life and scarred with ghosts. I'll try to find as many secrets as I can. I want to  _ **_see_ ** _ him, but I don't think he let me and someone else will, so I'll try to show him light. _

   I lay my hands on his chest and hum the hymns of Apollo. At first I feel nothing just like every other time. Suddenly, The shadows they're attacking me, I try not to scream as Nico convulses on the table. Then it it comes like wave at first shallow and it hits. I hear a shrill scream come from Nico. I have to stop this the shadows are-- I cry out and release Nico.  _ I’m sorry Nico. Only our fathers can help us. _

**Nico:**

_ The pains increasing, so many years of hiding my pain have prepared me for this. Then it finally reaches me it. It hurts don't cry. It so excruciating that i have to slam my mouth shut to keep from screaming. Eventually the hymns get louder, faster then it feels like hand reaches inside my chests and twists. My heart, my very soul is being pulled, crushed. That's when I finally scream and slip into my memories. _

**Flashback:**

The first time Will ran this test I blacked out. All i heard was scream of so shrill it was if that person very vocal chords were being ripped and submerged in acid. When I finally came to I was tied down and surrounded by the grim faces of Jason, Hazel and Percy. _ What the fuck is going on? _

“What going on?”

“Nico!” Hazel screamed in my ear as she crashed into me like a pickup truck.

“What’s going Haze?”

“You...don't remember?” Hazel hiccups.

“ What happened, did we get attacked?”

“Oh no. No Nico, nothing like that happened.” Then she tells me what happened. I had caused a blackout, earthquake the soldiers of the underworld answered my plea, I hurt Will. _ I lost control and he got hurt _ . I lost hold over the shadows and they attacked him as they consumed me and took his life force. The only thing that saved him was his birthright.  _ The fucking sunlight saved him. When i was too fucking weak. I'm worthless.  _

“Hey can you guys leave me alone for little while.”

“But, Nico…” both Percy and Hazel start. But stop when Jason holds up his hand. 

“Let's let him think guys.”  _ Thank goodness for Grace. Or they would have seen me breakdown. _ I finally broke and cried more in than the past 6 years, since Bianca.

**_End of flashback._ **

 


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What triggered Nico's reaction? Can Will truly help him? Will Nico allow himself to be helped. Nico gives us a brief look into his past.

**Nico:**

_ I really thought I was over this that wasn't coming back to this place, but i guess i'm back.  _ I have to keep running, I have to survive.

 

A never ending battle and were in the middle. We are neither

Black or White

Power or weakness

Light or dark

For in darkness there is light and in light there is darkness

Am I consumed? Or cast away?

 

Bianca stay with me, please don't let my soul drown. Shit I’m in tartarus again. “Shhh…. It's okay my child, you are perfect. My greatest achievement.”

_ Who fuck is there? _ I finally look up and see a lady in clothes as fine as silk, her littered with whiplash marks, her face of sadness filled beauty. She crying for me yet she sends me pain.

“Your Achlys”

“Yes child. But you may know me as Lady Miseria.”

“ Why are you here?”

“To tell you the truth child.”

“What is the truth?”

“You're perfect, I can't make you miserable. Im finally not alone someones suffers just as much as me.” Her face twists with scorn yet her keep shedding tears of blood and water.

“Now child you will heal. But your misery gives me hope for happiness.”

_ In the eyes of fellow demigods Im nothing. They fear me, they have a right to fear me l. They'll all pay- No what am i saying i'm good. _

 

“Your worthless Nico” the voices whisper.

“Your nothing”

“Empty”

“Murderer”

“Just die”

“Just fucking die already”  

“ Bianca died because of you”

“Everyone hates you”

“Just die you worthless shit”.

_ Shut up! Shut up! You're just pointless ghosts! _

“So i'm pointless nico” sang a voice.

“Bianca”I cry “where are you?”

“ Right here Nico, look around fraccion.”And there she stands not a wrinkle or spec of dirt in sight. Stands Bianca in the skimpiest black dress I’ve ever seen, a silver tiara sit her loose hair that cascades down her back. Her nails tipped in blood. 

 

_ That's not Bianca _ . “Who are you really?”

“Ha, my little nicito.”

“Don't call me that.” I try to get up and move.

“Aah, ahah. Let's not leave, the fun has just begun.” She laughs it makes a sound of tinkling bells.

Then she snaps her fingers and i'm shirtless and tied to a post. “What would you like me to call you? Hmm..”

“My,my what beautiful sword, but let's put that somewhere else shall we..”A cruel smirk appears.

“Who are you?”I demand.

“Hmm… My dear child your in very bad position to be making demands. So i guess my dear sister did not tell you who i am?”

“Well your smart boy let's see if you can figure out. For now i guess let’s see what i can call you. i call you what you are. do you like this name…. Porne.”

“Did you just call me a prostitute.”

“ what did you not like that name. So what name would you like little man-whore?”

_ Fuck this shit.  _ “What do you want?”

“Why so serious?”(An: yes I quoted the joker. Don't judge me we all know Nico’s really batman).

“...”

“Well child-whore let’s being. I'm going to bring one of my toys to play with.” She says this while bring out 12 foot long whip. 

I stare back defiantly. “when are you going to drop the costume.”

“When you guess my name.”she purrs.

It was too quick to see, but I did hear the crack. The first slash appeared from my right collarbone to my left hipbone. I gritted and gnashed my teeth together to keep in the scream, but I wasn't prepared to be hit the exact same damned place!

“Gah!”I choke out.

“Ahh, that’s what I like to hear my little whore. Let’s sing another tune” a male voice says.

 

The very star of my many dreams and crushed hopes. Percy, he stands laughing at me in maniac manner. I bite my lip to hold in the next scream, this bastard is not getting the satisfaction of hearing me.

“Oh, come on nick. Won’t you scream for me.”He says, then forcefully opens my mouth with his tongue.

My gods, Percy kissing me. No this is not Percy, I bite the impersonator’s tongue.

“Ow...you little fucker.”The next series of hits were fast and unrelenting. It opened my skin and scars from my past. _ Gods this hurts like a motherfucker. _ The pain was excruciating, but nothing was worse then the memories and nightmares brought on by the lashes.

“I'm sorry Nico, Bianca..she’s not coming back” twelve year old Percy said while weeping.  _ Bianca's dead, she gone. _ This is when i finally started screaming, raging and pulling at my chains.

“You bastard, let me go.” i yell.

“That's what I like to hear. Now have you figured out my name. You must be incredibly stupid if you haven't sort of like that Jackson boy.”

“Your Phobetor, god of nightmares. Cause of phobias.” I finally say and completely ignoring the Percy remark.

“Yes, finally I can remove these filthy human rags.” said Phobetor

 

You’d think he would be ugly, just like his worm infested heart. But no he's as beautiful as his mother Aphrodite.

“What do you want my lord.” I ask with as much venom as I can muster in my voice.

He claps his hands and the restraints are gone and I slump on the ground. “Well I just wanted to play. Your released to go back to your miserable life demigod.”

 

“Nico, nico.”

“What fuck..”I groan.

“What's wrong nico?” Will says in his serious doctor voice.

“Will?”

“Yes, its me. Who else would it be? What happened?” he raises an eyebrow at me.

“Nothing happened. Can I sleep here later?”

“Yeah, I just have to run the final diagnostic and we're good.”Will says worry lacing his voice.

“Thanks solace.”

“It's fine deathboy.” Will’s hands begin to glow on my chest as they attract sunlight when he recites the hymn of Apollo.

  
  


**Leo:** The sky, the air it’s so open and free. Flying was one best freedoms. I missed when I was on the run.

“Leo” said Calypso.

“Yes, beautiful”

“When do we get to the camp?”

“In a week.”

“Do you think, they’ll accept me ?”

“ They'll love you. My friends are too awesome to hate anyone.”I turn around and look at her, the way the setting sun makes her really look like a goddess.

“K, I can’t wait to meet them.”

 

_ I love flying and the freedoms the skies allow. But I miss home. Camp Half-blood here I come. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing fantabulous Leo returns.


	3. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of a lost of friend might change the way our demigods think.

**Nico:**

 

Pain to end all days. Reach for someone's embrace. 

"Well, Nico, you are good to go. You can only use your powers in emergencies. Come in for a checkup at the end of the month. If all is good, you can start using your powers." Said Will.

"Okay, see you Solace." I wave half-heartedly behind my back while I make my way out the door.

"Wait, Nico"

"Hn.."

"I was wondering..."  _ Why is he acting so nervous? _

"I wanted to ask.." He lets a shaky breath.

"Spit it out Solace."  _ I just want to finish my month sentence and leave. The war is over, I'm no longer needed. _

"Will you go out with me?" He said nervously, eyes closed. I slowly walked toward him, grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a kiss. Then I walked away and said, "See you soon, sunshine."

 

**2 Hours Later**

 

_ Oh gods, what the fuck is wrong with me? _

" Nico! Stop your digging a trench in my cabin." Jason said.

"sorry, Jase."

"Now tell me what's going on ?"  _ Ever since cupid Jason has acted like a mother bear. Which at times makes me feel claustrophobic. But today I'm grateful.  _

"Will asked me out." I flush as I say this.  _ Gods I'm turning into a teenage girl. _

"Congrats, Nick."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Ok. But why do you look like you found Hazel and Frank consummating their marriage."

"Ah, bruh. I don't need or want that image in my mind."

"So what's really wrong?" He asked completely ignoring, my exclamation.

"I kissed Will," I say emotionlessly.

"That's great. You're not still worried about what people think, the times have changed."

"No, I'm not worried about that. It's just I didn't feel anything when I kissed him."

"That's ok. Maybe give it a chance, never know. Now let's get ready for the campfire."

" And yes you are coming," He said before I could make up a lame excuse for not attending.

 

_ Leo: _

 

When we reached camp, the sun had set and the campfire was a blaze. It must be Friday. The beat of Radioactive by Imagine Dragons had hit its climax. Any other day I would have found it ironic hearing my siblings singing," until my systems blow."

 

By then everyone could see Fetus. So I decide to do the only thing, someone in my position would. I jumped and flipped backwards in the air and sang, " Welcome to the new age, to the new age." I expected laughs, not cheers and claps. even Nico's there, wait he's coming this way."Valdez, don't even think about it, you have some serious explaining to do. So what  in actual fuck is wrong with you? You got everyone worried and I stuck with flashes of your fuckin death. The. I hear you say I'm on my way'."He puts his hands up and makes quotation marks. He practically growling at by now, "So you better have good gods damned explanation. Or I'm going to kick your ass."

"Well nice to see you too, Neeks."

"You're an ass, but I'm glad you are alive." _ Then he saunters away like he didn't threaten my life, and into the arms of what I assume Apollo kid and kisses his cheek. Not that I care but hugging my Nico- hold up I'm with Calypso.  _

"Dude I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes, what are you growling about?"

" oh, nothing." I laugh. "Sorry Superman"

"You'd better be"

"Leo you're alive" I hear screamed as Percy topples me and Jason.

"Hey Aquaman mind getting off me, I kinda kind of just escaped death, I don't want to be crushed to death."

" oops sorry don't call me that flame brain," he says sheepishly.

"Leo."

" Hey, beauty queen I'm sorry."

"Leo you better be or I swear to Hades I will strangle you."

" hey, can you leave my father out of this McLean."

After that then they hug me. I've met the Apollo kid, Will Solace and I introduced Calypso, now we're heading to the dining pavilion. Hand- in -hand with Calypso everything feels almost perfect, I couldn't stop myself from glancing at Nico. I'll admit this I always found him intriguing I wanted to know more about him; just by seeing the look in his eyes, I knew he felt the same pain. I could never fool him like the others.

"Thank you, Leo, for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, beautiful,"I say this as I lean in to kiss her.

 

Nico:

One week later

 

Will is acting weird last night he came to my cabin and would not look me in the eye. After I spar with Percy thank the gods it isn't  awkward anymore. I decide to talk to will I really like him, sure I don't love him but I think we're headed there. So I walked to the infirmary he said he was working today.

"Hey Matt, have you seen Will?"

"Yeah Nico, he's at the cabin. His shift ended two hours ago."

"Ok."I thought he said he was working a night shift today.


	4. Im a loser(Im a loner)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah this was painful to write.

**Leo:**

 

I finally cleared my head. I don’t know but ever since we came to camp, Calypso has distanced herself from me. It doesn’t help that my mind is running towards Nico di Angelo. How his smiles are diminishing, though they weren’t there enough to make much of a difference. After a week of talking Chiron and the gods, they have officially accepted Calypso. I cleaned up as best I could, I want to make her feel special. I looked at the flowers and the box in my hand. I worked really hard on this, I hope she likes it. If only I could find her, for now I mindlessly mile around the camp thinking about what I’m going to say.

 

But for some reason my feet turn towards the back of the Apollo cabin. This corner is hidden in the shadows in sharp contrast, to the blindly lit cabin. Sun’s going down quickly, I have two hours before curfew. I stop when I hear this, “Calypso, I’m tired of hiding. The lies, I'm telling Nico today. Make your decision, do you want to be with me or not?”

“What?!”I didn’t think I said that out loud until I heard the footsteps and they turned in my direction.

 

“Leo?” 

“Calypso” I say through a tight smile.

“Will go. I need to talk to him alone.” Calypso says to Will, her gaze not even moving away from mines.

“I’m not leaving you till he calms down.”Says Will.  _ Ever so the calm one. _

“Maybe you should take those words shove them up your ass. And go talk to your ex-boyfriend… oops I meant boyfriend. Then let see if you can stay calm.” I say scathlying.

“Leo. Please put your flames out.”Will says.

“Hmmm.. Ohh I didn’t notice.”I say as I slowly extinguish them. _ Took me a long time to master the ability to keep my flames in check after my death. When they all finally go out that’s when Will leaves. _

“So, what did you want to tell me.” _ It’s always the same. _

“I’m sorry Leo. I’m so confused right now.” She says teary eyed.

“What does this have to do with me?”I say harshly.

“I don’t know what my feelings are for you. You’ve drawn away from me. Will cares he’s the first guy, I like without the islands interfering. I just don’t know what my feeling are for you anymore. Was it the Island? Or is it me? And right now I don’t know what I feel.”

 

I smile at her as if every word that came from her mouth hadn’t stabbed and stomped on my heart. And say,”Congrats Calypso. I hope you are happy.” I hand her the purple lilacs and hand her the box.”Here I specifically designed this camp necklace for you.”

 

Then I walk away to Bunker 9. When I’m out of sight, I run and keep running till I reach the doors and then I break. I scream, pound and blast at the doors with my flames. I open the doors, I slam everything in my path out my reach.  I wrap my hands in my boxing gloves, a familiar calming motion. I work on combo’s, I switch up and kick, then I mercilessly pound and pound. Until my knuckles bleed, even with protection, until my flames stop spewing from my lips and harsh breaths replace it.My shirt is long gone, the weat it coursing down my spine. I open my mini fridge and pull out a bottle of vodka, and gulp a few swigs. I’m loving this feeling, the way it burns me unlike any flame. I sit down at my table, and look see the ground covered in parts, blue prints hanging on the walls. Those little half finished disasters. I reach down in my tool belt and pull out my swiss army knife.

 

_ I’d promise myself I’d stop, when I got Calypso;when the war was done.  _ I haven’t used it since the Argo, the surface still gleams untouched. I see the little book Nico writes in, I meant to return it to him. But he's the only way I hear what he thinks. when his eyes leave me confused. She said ‘She loved me’. I mean how could I believe that I'm the seventh wheel. The extra piece. I'm pathetic, that's when I slice through. I work up both my arms, from the crook of my elbow to my wrist. I sigh as the pain clears my head and my heart. It looks so pretty the designs the blood leaves on my arms as they  _ drip..drip..drip onto the floor.  _ I finally cry , the sobs wreck my body and I shake, I yell and scream as I cry. I’m so worthless. I’m such fucking idiot how can anyone love me. The only one that ever did I killed. I thought I finally a home worth staying at, worth fighting for. No I have to run, leave this place… yeah that’s what I’m going to do. Now where the fuck did I put that bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Leo.


	5. When I'm Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo reads, Nico learns the truth.

**Leo:**

Nico's journal does not make for happy reading,  most would only feel pity for him. But as I read I can only see myself, I can't pity him.  _ I only wish that he hadn't felt this pain as well. _ I read a new passage in it, relaxing as I see his familiar scrawl.

 

_ I see me _

_ I see the blade  _

_ I think how can something so pure touch me _

_ I am a shell _

_ I saw myself slice and bleed life's blood drip _

_ I couldn't do it _

_ It would have been so easy _

_ An exit, a chance to bleed/breathe _

_ I don't detest the blade _

_ I hate its gleam _

_ I hate how its surface shows my sorrows _

_ It shouldn't know/ No one should know _

_ Bleeding seemed so too easy _

_ But I couldn't.... But I should _

_ Gods, please help me..... praying never helped. _

_ The end seemed so easy.... It's just a nap for a little while _

 

**Nico:**

I stare up at my ceiling making shapes and stories out of ripples, as I focus on the lyrics and rhythm of the song playing on my iPod, sometimes closing my eyes when lyrics fade. I finally feel like someone understands me. It helps the delirium fade away, the constant edge of panic in my system comes to a stop and distracts me from the world that is until Field of Innocence comes on and all my doubts come rushing back.

_ 'I still remember the world _

_ From the eyes of a child _

_ Slowly those feelings _

_ Were clouded by what I know now _

_ Where has my heart gone _

_ An uneven trade for the real world _

_ Oh I... I want to go back to _

_ Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all' _

When the final chords start fading away  Will comes in, breathing strained, blond hair in a messed up state."Are you okay sunshine?" I say with a grin as I try to keep my panic at bay. The look he sends my way makes my heart drop.

 

"What's wrong, did something happen?" I keep asking as the silence stretches and Will stays in the same position with his hands on his knees and his head down until his breathing evens out and he can finally look me in the eye. 

 

"We need to talk, Nico?" He says diverting his eyes suddenly to look at the wall where a picture of our first date hangs. 

A flash of sadness comes into his eyes quickly changing to regret. What the hell's going on? Stay calm Nico...stay calm..breath.

 

"What's going Solace?"

 

"I have been talking to Calypso.." He says looking down at the floor. That's it, that's what he is so worried about.

 

"So.... why are you talking with her. I mean you know I can't...," I huff in frustration and flex my fingers, " I mean Will you know. Why are you talking to her.. you know how I feel." I try to explain without cursing.

 

"Nico you don't understand, I'm trying to tell you I cheated! Okay now do you understand, I'm telling you I went with her and I-I can't do this anymore." His voice breaks as he explains, my face changes when I feel a wave of sickness, stomach cramping as I hold back the urge to hurl, I quickly school into a neutral expression. Why now? How could he? My panic causes the shadows to ripple and attack the lights.

 

"Why? Was I not enough? Why was I just a little rebound while you waited." I say my voice chilling the room, all warmth flooding out.

 

"At first it was just as friends, then it turned into more when she kissed me. I couldn't handle the lies. So I.. I..," he gulps," I confronted her and told her we need to come clean that's when Leo found us." He says with his fists clenched as if I were the one hurting him, with every word he speaks my heart shatters, the barriers crumbling to ashes.

 

"How long? When did this happen?" I ask through heavy breaths.

"A week or two, maybe an hour or so since Leo found us." He says warily. I grit my teeth when I feel the familiar sting of unshed tears, "Get out Will," I whisper.

 

"I'm so sorry Nico," He says and tries reaching out for me.

 

"I SAID GET OUT, WHAT THE FUCK DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!! GET OUT, OUT," I scream until my voice gives, I throw the picture at the door as it closes. Watch it shatter like me causing me curl up. Instead, I get up and start to pack, grabbing the essentials and leaving a quick note.

 

**Hey, guys, I'm leaving for a while, I don't know when I'm coming back. Don't look for me.**

**-Nico**

I grab my Stygian sword, put on my aviator jacket. I  get ready to shadow travel taking a quick breath and making sure I haven't forgotten anything. Oh, shit Leo. I think and quickly shadow travel to him.

 

**Leo:**

The bunkers a perfect hideout no one ever thinks to look here even if they wanted to, most can't get in unless they are a child of Hephaestus even then I rigged it so only I can get in. The plans for a two man ship lay on the floor next to me a ring of broken machinery and blood around us. I hum the song that plays over the newly fixed speakers I found in the pile of rubble, the faint smell of smoke fills the air like incense. Different bottles are around me in varying states of emptiness.

 

_ 'Everybody in the world are you with me? _

_ It's too late to try to run, we run the city _

_ It's my time, it's show time, _

_ Held me down, now it's don't give a fuck time _

_ It's going time, it's show time _

_ Sing it with me everybody let's go' _

 

The shadows start to flicker when the chorus begins and I can't help but whisper to them, "Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready?Are you ready?Let's go!" 

Then Nico appears looking me a little incuriously but unexpectedly he starts singing the lyrics, “Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money. Two, it's two, cause two is for the show.Three, it's three, three get ready, Are you, ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!” as he nimbly moves around the rubble and machinery and then sits with me taking the vodka bottle from my hand and taking a few swallows. 

I thought he would cough after that but all he does is clear his throat and looks for a different poison and passes the bottle back to me. "Escape the fate huh." He states rather than asks as he hums in delight when he finds Campari mixed with white wine, I had bought that after I found out him and Will was going out to you know to celebrate I guess.  _ Unlike the others, he doesn't meddle but he probably already knows.  _

"Can I have another?" He asks without looking at me.

"Dude we aren't stopping until I end up in a coma," I said causing him to chuckle, I know what he was really asking without saying it.  _ Of course, he can stay. _

"Are you leaving camp," he says bluntly as he looks at my plans with mild interest.

"Yeah, wanna come with?" I say while looking at the bottle in his hands and he passes it not answering till I take a sip,"I'll come with. I'm fucking tired of trying to be normal." He says and summons a zombie bartender to serve us drinks and mixers.

He hands me a shot glass and grabs one for himself, "A toast to being abnormal." Our glasses tap and making a clang then emptying in quick succession. I start to laugh bitterly.  _ I'm free. _

**Nico:**

_ Augh, where am I?  _  I blink away my blurry vision and try to wake up, my limbs are sluggish, my heads feels like it's in a bucket of lead. I scan my surroundings to find something familiar.Then I see a familiar mop of curly brown hair, his peaceful face turned toward me his body limp as he clutches a bottle close.  _ Oh Hades this isn't happening, oh fuck please tell me and Leo didn't.  _ I get up suddenly causing the blanket on us to fall when I see that I'm still wearing pants and that the usual burn isn't present  I sigh in relief.

Last night events start coming back quickly, I start to grab my stuff and I stick the bottle in my backpack after I pluck it out of Leo's grasp making him stir. I freeze as he grabs my hands and whispers," please don't leave. Don't leave me too." Then he turns away my hand still in his grasp, I slowly wiggle to make him release it. I look around for the medical kit he pointed out to me last night when he saw the scratches from the broken glass of my picture frame. 

I remove two ambrosia squares placing one on Leo's makeshift table and place a water bottle next to it. I slowly chew on the square and let the nostalgia wash over me, I need a plan. Leo doesn't really want to come, all he needs is a little talk with his friends and he'll forget all about it. He probably won't remember this in the morning. I start to clean up to  give something me something to do and begin by placing all of his bottles in the fridge then I scrub the blood from the concrete floors and let the zombies pick up the rubble and pile all the machinery in a corner. 

When that's done I start to pace, I find a  notepad and start to write to Leo. I place it on the table next to the ambrosia then I remember that he pulled it out with the express purpose of getting me to teach him how to play mythomagic after I revealed it to him that I did, when playing twenty questions. I put the note down and grab my stuff before I start to regret leaving.  _ Sorry, Leo, I'm sure it all works out for you. _ I search for the thickest shadows in the bunker and pray to my father that I don't end up in Vegas, but it's not like I have any better memories in Brooklyn. I'm slowly engulfed in the shadows, folding over me like angel wings leaving no one the wiser.

  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry No Leo yet he'll be coming soon though. Just wait! Warning most of this story might have triggers. Let me know anything you want me to add.


End file.
